


Only In His Dreams

by KatLeePT



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in his dreams can he treat her the way he truly desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In His Dreams

There are times when moonbeams and the city lights catch her blonde locks just right and they sparkle like diamonds. He always wants to run his fingers through her long hair; he knows that's why she cut it, in fact, and why, later, she allowed it to grow back out. But when it's sparkling like it is now, he has to curl his fingers just to calm himself and keep from being silly. He knows she wants it rough, and some nights, like tonight, the only reason why he's cruel to her is because he knows it's what she wants.  
  
He'd like to be gentle sometimes. He'd like to start with her hair and work his way all the way down to the ends of her toes, massaging her, nibbling her softly, kissing her, and just being the general slave he already knows he is for her, worshipping at the shrine that is her body. He'd like to treat her not just like the Slayer but like the rare find in womankind she is. She is strong. She is beautiful. But she can be sweet, too, and smart and funny . . . She is everything that's right about womankind, everything that is wonderful, while he knows he is but a lowly monster lucky to get to touch her at all.  
  
So he fulfill the part he knows he is meant to play. He worships at her shrine only in his dreams. He doesn't write poetry for her at all, although there are times he'd like to do so. He never thought his Muse would whisper in his mind again after he was turned, but she inspires him more than any Muse. She is greater than any Muse. She is greater than any Slayer before her or, he knows, any of those who are to come after.  
  
But she doesn't want him to worship her. She doesn't want him to love her. She wants him to hit her, and so he does. She wants him to be a monster, and so he's savage and cruel. He hits her and then he bites her and then he fucks her. Only in his dreams is he slow and steady, showing her, with his every touch, just how much he loves her, how great a Queen among mortals she is, and how lucky he is to be able to love her and think of her as his. There are things they never say, because she doesn't want to speak or hear them, but in his dreams every day, as he slumbers while waiting to hold her again, Spike whispers, "I love you," and he means it more every single time.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
